Blue Exorcist 20 Minutes in Heaven
by RedSnowMichy
Summary: My first story! 20 minutes in heaven with the Blue Exorcist guys...should I include Mephisto and Amaimon? Guys to be added: Bon(Ryuji), Shima, and Konekomaru. Rating M because of sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Exorcist

20 Minutes in Heaven...or Hell?

You stop in front of the door to Izumo's house, your hand raised to the doorbell. You quietly wondered to yourself if it would really be worth ringing the doorbell. After all, you didn't particularly want to go to this party. You just weren't a fan of this kind of stuff. Brushing your hair out of your eyes once more as the wind tried sweeping it into your face, you sighed and poked the button with your index finger.

You blinked in surprise as Shiemi answered, her face lit up with a smile. "_!" she squealed, grabbing your hand and pulling you inside. "How nice of you to come!" Nee-chan peeked out from behind her neck and said, "Nee?" You couldn't help grinning back-the pair of them were so happy-go-lucky it was practically impossible to avoid it. "We're just waiting on Shima and Bon," she explained. "Come inside and sit down at the table! Yukio, Rin, Konekomaru, Izumo, and Shura are here!" You half-begrudgingly followed her inside and sat down on a tall, wicker chair around a Hawaiian-like table with the rest of the guests.

"So, _, how's life treatin' ya?" Shura asked with a slight slur. Oh, what a surprise. A 16-year-old's birthday party and she decided to get drunk. Nice. "Pretty well," you answered, not really wanting to put up with her at the moment. Thankfully, the doorbell rang again and everyone's attention turned to the door as Shiemi, this time accompanied by Izumo, opened it to reveal Bon and Shima standing there.

Shiemi greeted the pair with the same gigantic smile that you had received. They sat at the table and Izumo said, "So, do you want pizza or do you want to play a party game? We have some pretty good games set up." Everyone unanimously said games, except for you, who mumbled, "Pizza," under your breath.

Shiemi herded everyone into the living room, where a bunch of tatami mats were laid on the floor. We all sat down on them cross-legged and listened as Izumo spoke. "So, for the first game, we should play-" Shura cut her off, hollering, "7 minutes in heaven! No wait, that's too short...20 minutes in heaven! All in favor?" She looked at everyone with a challenging expression, which was quite frightening since she was so intoxicated. We all slowly raised our hands, afraid to challenge the sword-using exorcist.

Izumo shrugged, grabbing a hat full of papers and saying, "Al-right then..." Yukio gave her a strange look, asking, "Isn't that Mephisto's hat?" She frowned, then answered, "So what? He won't miss it." Yukio shook his head then looked at you. "How about you go first, _?" You shrugged, mimicking Izumo. You really had to admire his manners, though. Rin scoffed and sat back with his hands folded behind his head.

You pulled out a piece of paper, reading the name out loud. "I got..."


	2. Rin

Rin

"...Rin!" You look over at the dark-blue-haired 15-year-old. His face turns bright red and you instantly feel bad for him. You had heard that he had a crush on you but you weren't absolutely sure. At least that fact was clear now.

The pair of you stood up and were hustled by Shiemi into the bedroom. You sat down gently on the bed, Rin sitting next to you. "So, um, _...I have a confession to make," Rin said quietly. This was unlike him, you realized, tilting your head ever so slightly. "Yes, what is it?"

You listened to him ramble for a few minutes, then he says, "But I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really, um, like you, _." You knew that he was going to get to this, but you still were a little shocked by something so flattering. "Well, thanks, Rin," you replied, feeling your face start to heat up. "I-I like you, too." This was unventured territory for you. You had never really talked like this to anyone before. Partly because of school but partly because of your, well, untrusting attitude. He looked at you with surprise. "Really? I didn't think I even had a chance with you, especially after what you did to Shima..."

You quickly thought back to what you did to Shima. It was a party last year, everyone was trying to be "cool" by being drunk, and he had gotten a little too handsy for your liking when he joined you in the bathroom, so you dunked his head in the toilet, dropped a bar of soap down his pants, and poured an entire bottle of shampoo down his shirt. He hadn't quite been the same since.

"Oh, well, that was a one time thing," you quickly tried to cover up. You really actually _liked _Rin, everything about him was hot, and in some ways, adorable. You were slightly relieved when he smiled back at you and said, "Great, so, what are we going to do for another 15 minutes?" You watched his face turn bright red again as he stood up quickly, waving his arms. "No-no! Th-that's not what I meant!" You chuckled, stood up, and threw your arms around him, and felt him freeze with surprise. "Relax," you murmured into his ear. He relaxed for a moment, then pushed you forward onto the bed, his arms blocking you from escaping. Well actually, his entire body was blocking you from escaping. Not that you wanted to.

You ran your hands down his shirt, tracing the abs hiding beneath them. You felt his stomach tighten as you got closer down, and then ran your hands up under his shirt towards his face, pulling it over his head. You blinked in shock at his astonishing 6-pack. You noticed you had been taken aback by a lot of things at this party, and here was another one. He looked down at you, smirking, "You like what you see?" You sneered right back at him, saying, "Why don't you have an 8-pack?" His mouth made an O-shape, then back to a smirk as he said, "I'll show you why I don't need an 8-pack."

You gasped as he pushed his hand under your own shirt, pushing up the bra you were wearing. His strong digits fiddled with your nipples as his palms cupped the rest of your breast. You tossed your head back with pleasure, absolutely loving the sensation. You placed your arms around his back to support yourself, then said, "Is this all you got, Tiger?" His eyes narrowed, then pulled off your shirt and bra to match him. Your face flushed with embarrassment as his eyes roved over your body. "Wh-what is it? Is something wrong?" you asked, a little worried. "Not at all," he said, still staring at you. "Actually, far from it." He grinned at you, this time looking you in the eye. You pulled off each other's pants with some difficulty, but managed to get all this done in about 5 minutes. You enjoyed his long, thin demonic tail and noticed that it was stiff, quite like an, um, erection.

"10 minutes left!" you both heard Shiemi yell through the door. You gave Rin a look, and he growled, tearing off his underwear. You almost squeaked as you saw his member. "That is _not _going to fit in me," you glared at him. "We can try," he replied. He sat down and you straddled his legs gently, biting your lip as the head of him started to penetrate you. When it went in, the rest went fine. "Don't move. Please. Just don't move yet," you whispered, your eyes filled with tears. "We only have 7 minutes left," he whispered back. "This has to go fast." He started pulling in and out, and after a little pain, you soon got used to the feeling and were able to enjoy it. You quickly felt your stomach tighten in a ball and you gasped as your orgasm over came you. He pulled out and came on the bed, then cursed as he realized that it was Izumo's. "Shit, we gotta get rid of that." You nodded, still panting. Pulling on your clothes, you both worked together to flip over the blanket so the stain was unseen, but if someone else sat down on it...

"Time's up!" Izumo stormed into the room, to see you two sitting on the floor, playing Go Fish. "Humph, you're both so boring," she tossed her pigtails behind her head and walked out, you two close behind, grinning widely. You wouldn't be able to sit down tomorrow, but who cares?


	3. Yukio

"...Yukio," you finished. You watched as the Doctor stood up and saw a faint blush pass across his face. You had forgotten that even though he was a teacher, he still had some difficulty talking to girls, like yourself. You were about to say something, but Izumo shoved the pair of you into the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed while you remained standing. "So, um, _..." You cut off whatever he was going to say by straddling his lap. His face immediately turned bright pink and he held his hands up in a futile attempt to stop you. Even if he was a high level exorcist, he had no idea what he was doing. "W-wait, I can't do this, you're a student-" "Hush," you commanded, running your hands down the front of his chest. You felt him bulge up beneath you, and your body reacted the same as his(well, not exactly the same, but you know how).

Your hands traveled down to the bottom of his T-shirt, which you pulled fluidly over his head and you instantly admired the beautiful chiseled chest he had. Rin called him the "fragile" little brother, but this was not exactly fragile. Your fingers worked their way down again, just barely touching his front. When you arrived at the beginning of his pants, you quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them down. He moaned softly as your hands played with him, with his boxers still in the way.

Your eyes opened with surprise as he grabbed your wrists, stopping you from going any further. "Just take them off," he growled. You had never seen this side of him, and you were beginning to like it. He released your hands and you went straight to his boxers and pulled them down. You did a double take as his member became free of the offending clothes. "Goddamn it, Yukio..." you mumbled. He gave you a concerned look. "W-what? Is it small?" You shook your head with a grin. "It's..._Huge._"

A few minutes later, he was on top of you, thrusting deeply. You clawed the blankets, your legs wrapped around him with your feet snug on his ass. He hurt a lot, but it felt good the way he was filling you so perfectly. You threw your head back suddenly as he hit your G-spot repeatedly, feeling a tight ball begin to form in your stomach as your climax neared. Burying your head into his shoulder, you squealed as your orgasm washed over you with glee. He grunted as he came right after you, unable to resist the tightness of yourself.

He pulled out, flopping over on the bed next to you. "That was amazing, _." You turned your head to face him, smiling softly. "Yeah, absolutely."

5 minutes later, you two were dressed and none the worse for wear, except for your hair, which was noticeably messier than it had been befored you entered the bedroom. When Izumo and Shiemi opened the door, you two walked out hand in hand and basically everyone knew you two were dating now.


End file.
